prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Team B.A.D.
Team B.A.D. (alternatively standing for Beautiful and Dangerous or Best at Dominating) was a heel professional wrestling stable in WWE. The stable consisted of Sasha Banks, Naomi & Tamina Snuka. History Formation; Diva Revolution (2015–2016) On the March 30 and April 6 episodes of Raw, Naomi secured victories over the WWE Divas Champion Nikki Bella, putting Naomi on track to becoming the number one contender for the Divas Championship, however, other Divas requested and were granted a number one contender's battle royal by acting general manager Kane. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Naomi turned heel for the first time in her WWE career by assaulting Paige after she had lastly eliminated Naomi from the battle royal. It was subsequently announced that Paige had been injured at the hands of Naomi, rendering her unable to compete in the storyline. This led to Naomi being granted a championship match against Nikki at Extreme Rules, which she failed to win after interference from Brie Bella. On the May 4 episode of Raw, Naomi was scheduled to face Nikki, however, she and the returning Tamina attacked both Nikki and Brie. Naomi and Tamina went on to defeat the Bellas in a tag team match at Payback. The following night on Raw, Naomi received another title match, which she lost after Tamina caused a disqualification. After the match, Paige returned and attacked Naomi, Tamina and Nikki. This prompted a triple threat match between Naomi, Paige and Nikki at Elimination Chamber, however she once again failed to capture the title. On the July 13 episode of Raw, after weeks of being outnumbered by The Bella Twins and their ally Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon called for a "revolution" in the Divas Division and introduced the debuting NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks as an ally to her and Tamina after bringing in Charlotte and Becky Lynch to ally with Paige, leading to a brawl between the three teams. At Battleground, a triple-threat match took place with Sasha Banks representing Team B.A.D., against Charlotte of Team Paige, and Brie Bella for Team Bella in a losing effort while Charlotte picked up victory. The following night on the July 20 episode of Raw, Naomi and Sasha Banks accompanied by Tamina were victorious in a tag team match against Paige and Becky Lynch after Banks caused Paige to submit. In wrestling *'Naomi's finishing moves' *Rear View (Jumping Hip Attack) *Knight Falls (Leg Lariat) *Slaymission (Headscissors crucifix choke) *Split-legged-moonsaut *Handstand modified headscissors driver to a kneeling opponent *Over the shoulder boston crab *'Tamina's finishing moves' **Superkick **''Superfly Splash (Diving Splash)'' *'Sasha Banks' finishing moves' **''Bankrupt (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam')''' **''Bank Statement (Bridging Crossface) '' *'Entrance themes' * "Amazing" by CFO$ featuring Trinity Fatu (April 26, 2015–present; used by Naomi in singles competition and for whole team) *'"Tropical Storm"' by Jim Johnston (January 19, 2012 – present; used by Tamina in singles competition) * "Sky's the Limit" by CFO$ (August 28, 2014–present; used by Sasha Banks in singles competition) * "Unity'' by CFO$ (January 15, 2016 – present) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Female teams and stables